Shulk Vs Erza
Xenoblade Chronicles Vs Fairy Tail! Between the Mondado Arts and Requip Magic, these blade weilders can change their stats on a whim to suit their needs! Which one will adapt to the other faster? Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro In the streets of a city in South Fiore, people are going about their daily business in the marketplace, a rather large bazaar filled with magic shops, fruit stands, and the like. Everyone is having a great day, though more than a few people become concerned when a large shadow starts taking up the street. Erza Scarlet is walking through town, holding a massive dead monster over her shoulder. The mage walks over to a stand adorned with monster trinkets, and slams it down on the ground. Erza: Piece of cake! Shopkeeper: In... incredible! Thank you so much! Here’s your payment! Just before Erza can accept her reward, however, a voice speaks up from behind. Erza turns around to see a young blonde man in a red jacked, studying the monster. On his back is a very unique sword that catches Erza’s eye; it appears almost futuristic, and has a large opening near its hilt. Shulk: This is... an Avalanche Abassy! Erza: It is indeed. Apparently it was causing quite a ruckus around here, but I’ve dealt with worse. Shulk: You must be really strong! Suddenly, a blue flash goes off of Shulk’s head, and he sees a vision into the future. Both him and Erza are swinging their swords at each other, and the clash creates a large shockwave, ending the premonition. Shulk grins. Shulk: You wouldn’t mind giving me a chance to spar with you, would you? Erza: Hmph. I don’t see why not. Especially against a sword as curious as that. The two back away from each other to leave ample starting room, and the crowd backs away. Soon, they have an entire field to themselves, but before the match can begin, a whistle draws Shulk’s attention. (You Will Know Our Names, 0:00-0:11) Dunban: Hey, Shulk! You ever hear of the name “Titania”? Shulk: Can’t say I have. Why? Dunban (Laughing): Get ready for a wild ride! Shulk laughs, and activates the Monado, extending a glowing blade. Shulk: I won’t underestimate her! But I’m not losing! Announcer: THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Shulk! Erza! Draw! 60 (You Will Know Our Names, 0:11-1:04 In a split second, Erza and Shulk meet in the middle of the battlefield, and each launches a single strike. Their blades meet in the middle and clash, sending an echoing shockwave throughout the field. The two hold this for a second before Shulk jumps back, and Erza chases him. She attacks with great skill, but Shulk’s agility allows him to dodge and block all of her attacks. Shulk eventually rolls to the side and quickly loops behind the S-Class mage, aiming for his signature attack. Shulk: Backslash! 54 Shulk leaps and cuts down, but instead of meeting Erza’s bare back, his sword instead meets armour; Erza requipped into the Heart Kreuz armour to shield herself from the attack. She turns around and swings at Shulk, who backflips out of the way, and spins her greatsword around in the air while advancing. She finally brings it crashing down, but at the last second it gets swapped out for an axe which splits the ground in front of Shulk. Shulk: What’s this? Erza: I’m adaptable. Shulk: Well, I can change too! Watch this: Speed! 47 Shulk’s shoes glow blue with the activation of his Monado Art, and he darts past Erza, slashing her across the chest. Immediately circling back, he strikes her again, and continues to blitz her until Erza figures out his attack pattern and blocks his incoming strikes with a broadsword. Suddenly requipping into her Flight Armour, she dives out of the way of Shulk’s next attack, and kicks him in the face. The two run side by side, blitzing across the field, until Shulk’s speed wears out and he slows down. Erza: Sonic Claw! Moving so fast she appears as a blur of light, Erza strikes Shulk repeatedly with two swords in reverse grip. The final blow sends Shulk reeling back, though stabbing his sword into the ground helps slow him down. 33 Shulk: Buster! The Monado glows purple as it cycles to the correct Kanji, and Shulk leaps into the air. Erza raises her blades to defend herself, but Shulk shatters them both with a downwards strike, cutting Scarlet’s chest in the process. The Mage quickly takes out a glaive to compensate, but while she keeps Shulk at bay for a few seconds, it isn’t long before Shulk destroys it as well with the first half of an Air Slash. However, upon his descent, he finds himself blocked by a massive spiked shield: Erza now dons the Adamantine Armour, as well as a giant lance in the other hand. Shulk: Shield! Shulk’s defenses increase in time for him to fall to the ground and block his opponent’s shield from crashing down on his head. He also manages to hold his ground when Erza brings the lance down, blocking it with the Monado. 22 Shulk summons more strength and forces Erza off of her, sending both her and her armour sliding down the field. He takes this time to look into the Monado, foreseeing the end of the battle. In his vision, hundreds of knives are raining down from the sky, and they impale him to the ground. Shulk snaps out of it and deflects Erza’s next attack, shunting her lance down and spinning off of it to roll onto her back. His attempt to attack her neck is stopped when Erza dons an Adamantine helmet, deflecting the Monado and forcing Shulk off. He backflips away to safety, too fast for Erza to catch up. 14 Erza changes into the Heaven’s Wheel Armour and flies into the sky surrounded by nearly two hundred floating swords. High above Shulk, she sends them all flying down at him, with them each leaving streaks of light behind them. Shulk narrows his eyes, focusing on the weapons, and grips his blade tightly. 7 (Erza Tai Erza, 2:03-2:10) The Monado extends its blade to five times its original length and the young warrior leaps into the air. With a massive slash, he shatters every one of Erza’s swords, leaving the metal fragments to reflect the sun’s light while they fall to the earth. He continues up into the sky, ready to finish Erza off. Shulk: This is the Monado’s power! 3'' As Shulk readies another massive swing, Erza glows yet again, and emerges in demonic black armour; the Purgatory Armour, in addition to a massive spiked mace. Her eyes glow red, and with a mighty swing, she brings the mace crashing down, igniting it in fire along the way. It shatters the Monado’s extended blade and bashes into Shulk, sending him flying into the ground where his impact creates a large explosion, and equally-large crater. 'K.O!!! (Silence) Erza lands on the ground, having requipped back to her Clear Heart clothing; the smoke clears, and Shulk’s unconscious body is laying in the middle of the crater. The crowd stands speechless... and then begins to yell with fury. '''Merchant: Those damn Fairy Tail bastards! She nearly destroyed the city again! Erza looks around, and takes in the collateral damage her battle caused. Sure enough, several buildings are on fire, the market is nearly completely destroyed, and many of the roads nearby are torn up by the shockwaves. Erza facepalms at her stupidity, and the shopkeeper she spoke to earlier angrily struts up to her. Erza gives him back the massive reward she got for slaying the dragon. Results (Fairy Tail Theme, 0:10) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Erza Scarlet! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees